Everything Starts at Pandemonium
by mortalfan232
Summary: Jace is the hot, Golden boy. Clary is the short redhead that caught his eye. Jace wants clary to be his. But will he win her over?  Or does someone get in the way?
1. Pandemonium

Jace pov

"Alec come on! Izzy's gonna have your head if u don't get your ass off this couch! She wants to go to pandemonium."  
>"Yeah, yeah. I don't see why you guys like going there. It's sweaty and girls just try to get into your pants."<br>"Well, unlike you I like that. It's not my fault your gay." well, I am gorgeous and live with him, maybe I am the reason. I wouldn't be surprised if I was. I'm just so hot I turned Alec gay! That has to be a huge accomplishment. I need an award!  
>"JACE! Get your ass up here! You need to change into better clothes I picked out for you." Izzy screamed down the stairs.<br>"Why? I think I look pretty sexy as I am right now." my cocky attitude drives people insane. Izzy just LOVES it. Ha-ha not!  
>"Jace Wayland! You will come up here and change of I will cut off your balls! No more fucking for you!" she's not joking when she says that either.<br>"Jeesh Izzy! Always so pushing. I'm coming."  
>"Alec you too or I swear to god I'm telling mom and dad your gay!" Izzy yelled at Alec.<br>As soon as that was said Alec was up before she could say anymore. Thank god mom and dad were out of he would've been screwed.  
>AT PANDEMONIUM...<p>

Ooh. Hot girls everywhere! They were all over me and I was enjoying it, Alec didn't seem like he was though. He just refused all the sexy girls that threw themselves at him. There were girls all around me, but once I saw her, I was mesmerized. She was a short redhead, with eyes that shined like emeralds. She didn't even notice that I, the hottest guy to walk the earth, was sitting right across the bar for her. I was to busy staring at her to notice that a dyed blonde sat on my lap. I pushed her off and went to talk to fire. (Yes I did just nickname her that because of her flaming hair) She didn't notice I was behind her.  
>"Hello gorgeous." I said to her, startling her and making her spill her drink.<br>"Sorry to startle you but I couldn't stay away from you. You caught my eye." was my smooth response.  
>" hi? Smooth words Goldie. I'm clary."<br>" Jace, the hottest man to ever cross your path."  
>" so Jace, why did I ' catch your eye?'"<br>" well for one you weren't crowding around me. All girls do. And second, your eyes are so bright, they shine like emeralds." I responded, hoping it was an ok answer.  
>"Well Jace, I'm not the kind of girl that becomes a cocky asshats posy. Also, I've heard the whole ' eyes look like emeralds' thing so go try and find something smoother to say. I'm not won over easily. You'll just have to try harder if you want Me." and with that she spun back around to the bar, put her empty cut on the counter and started walking away. But, after a few steps she turned around waved and winked at my frozen form, then walked right onto the dance floor. I couldn't believe what she just said! No one has EVER said anything like that to me, godly Jace Wayland. I was stunned to say the least. I didn't even notice my mouth was open until Alec came over and commented on It.<br>" hey Jace, your mouths hanging open. Could you like close it?" he asked me. So of course before anyone else saw I wiped the drool off that was sure to be there and closed my mouth. And that's when I saw her on the dance floor, with some guy trying to grind her. She obviously didn't want him to because she was pushing him off her, or trying to. When she found my gaze, her eye were begging me to help her get that purv of her.  
>"Alec, I'll be right back..." I told Alec then ran off to help clary. As soon as I got near her she smiled. I shoved the guy off her and dragged her off the floor.<br>"Thanks Goldie, I didn't feel like getting raped today." she said while hugging him tight.  
>" so does the mean I won you over?" I asked her.<br>" your getting closer, but saving you only got you closer, but not all the way."  
>" damnit! I guess I'm gonna have to try something."<br>"ooh yeah? And what's that?" she asked.  
>"This." I said leaning closer to the girl still clinging to me. Surprising me she leaned closer. I closed the distance and pressed my lips to hers. She deepened the kiss by asking entrance with her tongue. I let her tongue wrestle with mine. We finally broke apart, gasping for air.<br>"Now you are very close she whispered against my ear." One more thing and I'm yours."  
>"And what would that be?" I asked<br>" I can't tell you. You'll have to figure it out."  
>" would you like to dance my dear flame?"<br>" sure. I didn't want that specific guy to dance with me. You I would love to."  
>" good, 'cause I'm a great dancer."<br>" Ooh, I bet Goldie."  
>I led her onto the dance floor, ignoring the looks I was getting from other girls. I looked down at clary to see how she was reacting to the looks, and she was glaring at anyone that even glanced at me. I smiled at that. God, this girl is awesome. We started dancing, and wow she's a good dancer. We danced for like half an hour then izzy came over, demanding who the hell I was dancing with. I told her it was Clary my hopefully future girlfriend. Clary smiled at that. Izzy gave me a sturn look and then pulled clary off the dance floor to talk to her.<p>

CLARY POV

"Clary, do you know who that is that you're falling for?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes, he's Jace Wayland, the biggest player to walk this earth, also the hottest, and the guy I am falling for." I told Izzy, not knowing that I told her that last part.

"Uhh… alright. Well even though I don't know you im gonna look out for you because I don't want to see you get hurt, because I have a feeling that were gonna be best friends." She replied, confusing me. What's she gonna protect me from? And be best friends? Well, that can be a possibility, she seems nice…ish.

"Protect me from what? Jace? He's not gonna hurt me. I can take care of myself, thank you." As everyone who knows me, knows that I very well can take care of myself, and am very stubborn.

"Clary, you don't live with him like I do. I know his tricks. Just be careful ok? If he wants to he could dump you out on your ass as soon as he wants too."

"Ok, thanks for the warning. But I'm gonna go back to Jace. Ill talk to you later, maybe we can go somewhere, because as you said, we may become best friends."

"Yeah, yeah. Ill call you tomorrow. We can go shopping if you would like me to get you a new wardrobe. Or you can just come over to my house and we can hang out in my room."

"Ok Iz, ill see you tomorrow."


	2. Authors Note

Im soo sorry but i forgot to add this to my first chapter!

Hello everyone! I hope someone is reading this. I just love Fan-Fics so I was like hey! Why not right one! This is my first fan-fic. So be nice! I just absolutely love this series! Some characters may seem out of character sometimes. Im sorry if that happens. :( Im truly gonna try. Well enjoy! And please review! Tell me how I can improve my writing or storyline.

Also… If I didn't say this before…

EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE. Thank you for reading!


	3. Prepping

_**CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS! **_**I only made the plot. **

**I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 2.

Clary POV.

I was up and ready to go to Izzy's house by 11 o'clock. I was nervous to say the least. The only really good friends I've had before were Simon and Maia from 6th grade. Then they moved right before starting high school, leaving me all alone. I've never tried to make new friends either. Only because no at school ever seemed to notice me. So for 2 years I have been all alone. Having, Jace, the hottest guy in school as my maybe boyfriend. And Izzy, the most popular girl in school as my friend was a huge step. On my way to their house I just couldn't think of a reason why they would want me to hang out with them. Much less be seen with them! By 12 I was sitting in their drive way, ogling at their house. It was gorgeous! And huge! I finally got out of my car, feeling so out of place with my used, rusting car sitting behind their brand new cars. It just didn't fit. I walked up to their massive front door and rang the doorbell.  
>A middle aged woman answered the door.<p>

"Ooh! You must be Clary. Come on in! Isabelle said to send you up to her room when you arrive." The woman, I was guessing was her mom, told me.

" Ok, thank you."

"Izzy! I'm here!" I yelled through the door that had the name 'Isabelle' written on it with pink glitter.

"Clary! You can come in." Izzy yelled back  
>I opened her door, not prepared for what I saw. First off, let me tell you, pinks not one of my favorite colors. And wow, there was ALOT of pink! A whole pink bed set, pink walls, pink curtains, even pink rugs barely visible through the piles of clothes on the floor.<p>

"Wow Izzy. What a nice pink room you have." I said

"Yeah, well I do like pink. As you can see..."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well… I was hoping I cold give you a makeover."

"Ugh, I hate getting dressed up! And makeup!'

"Ooh, come on! Please! I can make you hot for my brother. We were also hoping to go out to dinner with you. So you need to look your best!"

"Fine, but nothing revealing, and not too much make up, I hate makeup."

"Yay! And I can so do that! So, go sit on my bed while I go pick you out an outfit!"

"No offense Izzy but I don't think your clothes are gonna fit me. I'm small chested and short. You're bigger and longer legged."

"Don't worry. Ill find something for you to wear that's sexy but not too revealing. And if I can then that means we will have to go shopping!"

"No, I think you'll be able to find something. No need to go shopping." I really am not a fan of shopping. I only go shopping for the necessities and that's not very often. But I have a feeling that if I'm going to be friends with is then that's gonna have to change.

"Clary! I found the best thing for you to wear!" Izzy yelled at me from her closet.

"Ok Iz. I'll go put it on." I'm honestly kind of scared to see what she's making me wear.

"How am I going to be covered up in this? It looks like it's a shirt. Where's the pants Iz?"

"It's a dress Clary. Now go put it on in my bathroom. Then I have to do your hair and makeup."

I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror. It was tiny! It went to mid thigh and there were no sleeves. Did I mention it was also black and backless? At leas it was spaghetti strapped.

"Izzy! I thought I said I didn't want to reveal anything! This dress is backless and short!"

"Well, to get Jace's attention you need to show skin. It's not showing off anything important. I could put you into this other dress I found that would fit you." She said holding up a piece of cloth that looked like it wouldn't even fit over me. It had a V that went all the way to my belly button. And was Shorter than the dress I had on now! Where does she find these clothes?

"Izzy, you have ridiculous clothes. That would barely fit me! Just like this one! How does that fit you? No offense or anything. You're just so much taller than me."

Izzy smiled "Nun taken. That dress you have on right now it's like a shirt on me. And this I've never worn before. I honestly don't know why I have it." She said holding up the red cloth.

"Ok, well what are you going to do with this?" I asked while pointing at my red frizzy curls.

"I think I am going to straighten it and then curl it again. And I already picked out you makeup. But that's gonna be a surprise. You can't see the final result until the end!'

I swear to god Izzy is trying to kill me. My hair is going to take forever and it's already 1:30! And then she's probably going to take forever to get ready for dinner too. I doubt she's going to go out to dinner wearing sweats. Izzy came out of her bathroom holding a professional looking straightener and Hair curler.

"ok, so I am going to have you sit at my vanity," she said point to a table covered in makeup." And let me do your hair. It's going to take a while because your hair is thick and curly. So occupy yourself by doing something and let me work my magic."

So with that said she started straightening my hair. It took at least an hour and a half. Then she started curling it into big ringlets down my back. That took an hour.

"Ok, your hair is done. Now turn around and face me. I'm going to do your makeup so you can't look until I say." Izzy ordered me, grabbing a makeup pallet with dark colors of eye shadow on it. I'm guessing she's going for the smoky eye. A half an hour later she said I can look. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't even recognize the girl staring back at me in the mirror. I looked older. I looked like my mom. My eyes popped out because of the dark makeup surrounding them. I looked beautiful with my hair tamed into big ringlets framing my face.

"Izzy... You're amazing! I look so beautiful!" I hugged her. I never knew that I could be made to look that amazing.

"Well it's what I do best. Now it's my turn to get ready. Stay in here. I don't want Jace to see you until we leave. Good thing I already picked out my clothes or else I wouldn't have enough time to get ready!" she told me. I felt a little guilty because she was running late because of me.

"Sorry I took so long Iz. I hope you have enough time for you to get ready." I apologized guiltily.

"Clary it's not your fault. I can get ready fast or just make the guys wait. It's no problem really. Now go sit on my bed and don't ruin your hair or makeup." She ordered again. She's bossy, but it's ok because it fits her personality. If she wasn't I have a feeling that nothing would get done around here.

"Ok Izzy. I can so do that." I told her. She only took 2 hours to get ready. She left her hair pin-straight and did smoky eye with her eyes too. I love her dress though. It is blood red and has a very low V neck . It was a halter dress with no back, like my dress. But my dress was shorter. I don't know how her butts not hanging out it's that short. And I was worried about my dress!

"Izzy! You look wonderful!" I told her.

"Thanks! I love this dress. I just haven't worn it until today. I have too many other fabulous dresses. Ok. Now I have to go tell the guys to go put the clothes I laid out for them on. Wait! I want our appearances to be a surprise. I'll just text Jace to tell him and Alec to get their asses dressed."

"Ok. How long do they take?" I asked.

"Like 5 minutes. Ooh! I almost forgot. Perfume! Pick one out from over there that you like." She told me, pointing to a dresser covered in bottles. I picked Black Star by Avril Lavigne. It smells wonderful and it's one of my favorites.

"Ok! Jace just texted me back telling me their waiting for us! Now, go put on the shoes I picked out for you." I looked at the death traps at my feet. They had to be at least 4 inches tall! They were a flame red color. She also handed me a clutch, the same red as my shoes, it has a big bow on it. She told me to put anything in it like my cell or makeup. Ok, now were ready to go met up with the boys. I looked over at Isabelle and she looked stunning. She had on Black heels (like 6 inches high) and a black clutch, with a bow on it, in her grasp. I guess me and her were going with the black and red look tonight.

"Ok clary, when we walk down the stairs please don't trip. Walk beside me and hold your head up high. Don't look down. Just be confident you won't trip. And if you do Jace will probably catch you. So no worries. Ok. Let's go!" Izzy declared and then we left her room. As I walked down the stair I kept my eyes on Jace, waiting to see his reaction...

JACE POV

As soon as I heard the heels clanking on the floors I looked up. First I saw Isabelle, Beautiful as always. Then, my eyes went to the girl walking down the stairs right next to her …

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I ended with a cliffy! My next chapter will hopefully be up next week sometime. I hope this chapter was ok! I worked hard to get it done really really fast! I ended with Jace's Pov and will continue it on my next chapter. The next chapter will be the dinner and after dinner. Sorry about the Grammar and punctuation if I messed some up or didn't fix it! Thank you to ****for giving me those pointers. I hope I didn't disappoint you! Also I will add the links to the outfits onto my profile. Clary and Izzy's dresses may not look the same as I described but it's as close as I can get to it for now. So I am sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed! I always like reviews! So like i want at least 6! Then ill post the next chapter! well.. ill post anyways but i would enjoy them! Sorry this is so long but im excited! ok well.. im gonna shut up! love ya reviewers!**


End file.
